No One Lives Forever Wiki
Welcome to the This Wiki aims to cover all aspects of the hit 1960's-themed, spy-oriented computer game entitled No One Lives Forever (also referred to as NOLF) and all subsequent game titles directly related to it. Everyone is welcome to to this Wiki! NOLF1.jpg|No One Lives Forever|link=The Operative: No One Lives Forever|linktext=The beginning of the series Contract J.A.C.K.jpg|Contract J.A.C.K.|link=Contract J.A.C.K.|linktext=Prequel to NOLF2 NOLF 2 2.jpg|No One Lives Forever 2|link=No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way|linktext=Sequel to the first game ; In Game Entries * Characters- A comprehensive list of characters from all three games: The Operative: No One Lives Forever, No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way and Contract J.A.C.K. * Missions- A list, detailing all the playable missions in all three No One Lives Forever games. Each mission entry also has an encyclopedic entries for the items that appear in that part of the game. * Locations- A list of all locations that pertain to the plot of No One Lives Forever, No One Lives Forever 2 and Contract J.A.C.K. * Weapons- A listing of the various weapons used by the characters in the three NOLF games. * Gadgets- What is a super spy without all of those wonderful toys? Here is a complete listing of the gadgets used. * Timeline- A chronological listing of events seen in the three games. ; Production/Other Entries * Credits- A listing of everyone that has contributed to the production of this great game: voice actors, animators, music composers, marketing personnel, etc. * Easter Eggs & Secrets- Other interesting bits and parts related to NOLF; secrets, information from loose documents in-game, etc. * Music- Information on the game's unique, 1960's themed soundtracks. This includes the music found in-game and also for the exclusive music on the bonus CD discs. * Cheat codes- Codes that can be used within the three games. Use at your own discretion. * Websites- Links to notable pages and websites with further information on either the NOLF series of games, or on the companies involved in NOLF's production. }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Sometime in the 1960s, Cate Archer is the only female agent in the service of UNITY, a worldwide secret agency. Having been relegated to menial tasks over the years, Archer is finally given a chance to prove herself when a terrorist organization called H.A.R.M. starts to knock off active field agents. Under the qualification of "being available" as a trained agent, Cate is finally given the authority to track down and investigate these H.A.R.M. activities. In missions around the globe, Agent Archer will find herself sniping assassins, stealing documents, and doing a host of other suitably sneaky, but often deadly espionage tasks. http://www.mobygames.com/game/windows/operative-no-one-lives-forever... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse